fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/GD Gaming Studios
(Holiday Showcase Logo made by Lumogo) Presentation Pokémon Dawn and Dusk Versions Welcome to the world of Pokémon! These familiar words are the first you'll hear as you enter the Jidai region, home to Professor Sabal, the native researcher. In these two Pokémon games, you are on a quest to complete the Pokédex project and become the Champion. There's 135 new Pokémon to find in the game! Along the way, you'll meet plenty of new people. Your two rivals, Samson and Hailey, will adventure alongside you and battle you at times. There's also the mysterious man Platino, who you constantly run into during your adventure when you need help the most. However, not everyone is all sunshiney and nice; the duo of evil teams, Team Solar and Team Lunar, are out to harness the power of the Legendary Pokémon of Day and Night for science...stick around till the postgame and you might find out a lot about them. In addition, we'll be giving you a sneak peak at some of the Pokémon you'll find in the region! Danny's Adventure Our first original project is Danny's Adventure, a platforming game made by yours truly. If you wanted to put it bluntly, Danny's Adventure would be a 3 way mix between Smash Brothers, Kirby, and Kid Icarus: Uprising, but it's much more than that: the game features a lovable and quirky cast with a twist on your classic platforming action. A couple of things seperate Danny's Adventure from others of its genre. Most importantly are the Power Bottles; Danny can equip multiple, and the more he uses the more skills he'll gain with said power. There's also a shop, where you can buy special items and clothing that changes the attributes of your character. There's also the fact that this game has no silent protagonists; every character is alive and talking during the level. Danny's Adventure is in an almost complete state, and we expect for it to be done sometime within Q2 2014. The sequel, Danny's Adventure 2, will be rebooted afterwards, and Danny's Odyssey will soon follow. I hope you look forward to the series as it continues! Kirby and the Dimension Ring Kirby: Dimension Ring is one of our older titles that we created, and it's now going through a slight reboot, under the name of Kirby and the Dimension Ring. One of the biggest changes is the revamped storyline - characters like Zuranga and Betrinad (who has now been renamed Lace) have a lot more backstory than before. The fact that a villain isn't after nothing more than world domination is something new to the Kirby series, and we hope it plays out well. In addition, there are some other new features being added. One of them is the ability to play as Lace, who uses a piece of machinery called the Ability Mixer to fight; she can "suck up" Stars and use them to fuse health or add elements to her attacks. In addition, using the L or R buttons, Kirby will be able to face different directions. This is a key component in the game and allows us to make a 2D game feel much more expansive than ever before. We hope you look forward to the new and improved Dimension Ring! Super Smash Bros. Crusade The game itself is pretty much complete and there isn't much info left, so have a small trailer. ---- The trailer opens up with a small singular Smash Coin, floating through the air. Eventually, the coins lands into the palm of a white glove. Holding the coin and observing it, the camera slowly zooms out to show that the glove belongs to none other than Mario, who is in a small, dimly lit room full of arcade machines. He walks to the nearest arcade machine, that being a DONKEY KONG one, and inserts the coin into the slot. The coin enters the machine and clinks around as it makes its way to the bottom, where it starts glowing. The coin then disintegrates into golden bits that rise up, and the camera shifts back outside; the screen of the arcade machine begins to light up, showing that the game has started. With the opening fanfare, Mario grabs the joystick as he begins to play the game, but shortly loses to one of the barrels. However, the game does not shut down after Mario's loss; in fact, the screen keeps glowing brighter and begins to shake. With a look of shock, Mario steps back a bit, as the machine starts electrocuting itself, with a glowing Smash symbol like the one on the coin appears in front of the screen. As more lightning sparks, the plumber watches as a figure slowly but surely make their way out of the screen and into the real world... Jumpman hops in! Footage of Jumpman and Mario together in battle begins playing. One of the quickest things demonstrated in the scene is that Jumpman is a great aerial leaper, even beating out Luigi slightly. In addition, he is given a very good recovery in the form of jumping over a falling barrel that initiates a meteor smash. Other attacks include throwing out a Jack, sending out a Snapjaw that chases foes, and throwing a pineapple from Donkey Kong Circus. Jumpman's Final Smash is briefly seen, where a bunch of oil drums are lit and sprites of Fires cover the screen. After the footage ends, Jumpman is seen looking at the camera, and gives a thumbs up. However, he is quickly interrupted by the sound of shaking. Looking back at the arcade reveals that it is rattling once more, and electricity surrounds it again, this time shooting out a barrel at high speeds. Jumpman manages to perfect shield in time, but is pushed back by the brute force. As Jumpman manages to shake himself off, he looks up and is met with a surprising event. Standing in front on him is a 3D DONKEY KONG, just like how Jumpman had emerged from the game. It beats its chest and roars, before glowing colors and eventually shrinking down, revealing the true identity of who DONKEY KONG really is... Cranky Kong sticks around! '' '' Footage of Cranky Kong in action begins to play, revealing that he is a rather slow walker but a decent runner who mainly fights using his cane. One of his specials is pulling multiple items out from a shop, including a Key, Banana Juice, Hearts, and Banana Coins. He can also throw potions, bounce on his cane repeatedly, and use Squawks for his recovery. His Final Smash transforms him into the 8-bit DONKEY KONG as he turns the screen into a level from the arcade game and climbs to the top, throwing barrels everywhere that deal high damage. The final scene shows Cranky Kong ready to take on Mario and Jumpman, as the footage ends. Cranky Kong is sent hurling backwards from a strong attack, but manages to get up with the use of his cane. Mario and Jumpman high five in celebration of their success, and shake hands. The camera then zooms in on their gloves, as the background changes. The hands then detach and look downwards, as the scene changes to reveal Master Hand and Crazy Hand looking over a challenger on Final Destination. On the ground, it shows Kirby, staring intensely at the two hands, and slowly many other fighters like Samus, Lucario, and Matthew walk to his location as well, as they all watch the floating duo of hands. Once the two Hands reach the level of the characters, they point to the opposite direction, and a bright light appears in between them. The hands open up and swing upwards, causing a large gate to rise from the sky and open. Hunt for hidden treasures in a Smashrinth Expedition! Smashrinth Expedition is a new mode that can feature a large number of players; up to 12, to be exact! They'll go through a very large map that knocks Smash Run out of the water, solving puzzles and collecting treasure. They'll also find Battle Boosts, and maybe even some hidden doors that will pit them against powerful foes along the way! The map of the Smashrinth is not wide open: rather, it is split into multiple tiny rooms. When two participants in the same room meet, they will enter a quick duel. A roulette will spin to make the battle unique and quick, and the Battle Boosts you collect make it more likely for the effect to be in your favor. Whoever wins will take some of the loser's treasure! Your goal is to gather everything you can and make it to the end gate in a time limit. If you make it to the end gate in time, you can keep all the treasure you got, but if you don't make it in time, you'll lose some of it in the results. You also have to be careful not to lose your treasure during the event; if you lose too many matches and you owe too much treasure, you'll become a ghost who can't open chests but can actively haunt and chase down opponents to fight. In addition, there will be special Gold Keys located somewhere in each Smashrinth. Players can pick up the key and lose it if they don't win a fight they partake in. Players who carry these keys to the end gate get the option of fighting a boss for the ability to multiply their treasure. If they lose, however, they miss out on a ton of treasure. Master Hand and Crazy Hand are just two of the many bosses you can run into; and you can also fight bosses for lots of treasure by finding hidden doors! The screen shifts back to Master and Crazy Hand, making a welcoming gesture to all the fighters gathered at Final Destination. They continue acting out some kind of phrase that can't be understood due to their inability to speak, but then quickly spawn out a bunch of cards that fly onto Final Destination; some in the hands of the fighters. They then point to the direction out of Final Destination, as the characters nod and make their exit, cards in hand... Take up requests and raise your rank at the Trial Mountain! The Trial Boards is a place to frequently check, as you'll get things here daily. Your Mii is set to outrank all the other opponents in a scoreboard known simply as the "Trial Board". You'll get cards daily that list out challenges for you. The possibilities are absolutely endless. You could end up fighting any character on any stage, set out on an adventure, or play a minigame! All of this takes place on the Trial Mountain. Players can head to Trial Mountain and find challenges on their own to take on between all of the stages, or purchase cards to head straight to the challenge. You can take multiple challenges at the same time if they're in the same area too, which can be very handy. Rising up to the top of the Trial Board is no easy task. While some tasks may have a lower rating, challenges will eventually gain more difficulty, and you might even have to fight mysterious outlaws for higher prices. There's also the worry of other people competing against you, and if you connect with a friend, you can fight to see who gains a higher score or form a temporary alliance that aids the both of you! So just what could be waiting at the top of Trial Mountain...? Marth, the Pokémon Ranger, Doc Louis, and Falco are running up a steep rocky path, with glowing cards in hand, towards their next mission. A quick zoom in on the cards reveals that a mysterious character has been defeating multiple foes and that he must be stopped. Higher up the mountain, a mysterious shadowy figure watches the 4 heroes from above. The camera makes note of his hair waving in the breeze, his powerful hands, and his monkey tail. When the 4 heroes get closer, the figure raises a hand and then swipes down. A cloud forms and lightning strikes, with the 4 characters narrowly dodging. The cloud begins to move and fires a couple more lightning bolts, but the foursome are more prepared and easily get out of the way in time. They stare up at the mysterious figure, who glances at them sharply, then leaps up into action! Goku swings in! '' '' (For the purpose of pleasing the Goku fans for one second, imagine that his shadow looked an awful lot like Son Goku before they truly revealed the character) As footage of Goku begins to play, it shows that he is very fast and can be very powerful. Goku fights with a staff that swings at long ranges, and can even use the staff as a javelin to vault himself across the stage, which works in conjunction with his great agility. Goku is able to call on his friends (Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojo) to attack and they deal good damage. Chao is also shown alongside Goku, but her role is never explicitly shown. The cloud from the cutscene is also an attack of his, riding on a Flying Nimbus as it charges up electricity. At the end of the trailer, Goku carries the Mallet of Light and swings it for a OHKO, which is presumed to be his Final Smash. The scene ends with Goku making a taunt, smirking while swinging his staff around. ---- With all this new info on Crusade out, it's only a small matter of time before the game is truly completed; until then, stay tuned for a couple more updates! Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker sequel Ready for adventure! The somewhat brave leader of the Toad Brigade recently set out on his first big journey with the release of Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, but he's far from finished with exploring! Join the Toad Brigade leader as he sets out on brand new mission to collect Power Stars, only on the Nintendo Hypercube! Set sometime after the events of Super Mario Galaxy, the Toad Brigade is working hard as the Royal Guards inside the Princess's Castle, completing many difficult chores. Captain Toad in particular is standing outside guarding the castle, but quickly falls asleep. However, he is rudely awoken when Toadsworth appears and wakes him up, stating that he has a job for Captain Toad. The elderly Toad wants the young Captain to venture over to a nearby mountain as he has heard from the townsfolk there that something weird has been stealing their Power Stars. Captain Toad quickly gathers his crew and sets out on his biggest adventure yet! One of the biggest new features in the game is the addition of multiplayer - up to 4 players can play as any member of the Toad Brigade as well as Toadette in small diorama like levels. In addition, there are some multiplayer exclusive levels that end up being much bigger than regular levels. Each player can use a HyperPad to view their own character and adventure on their own. Whether or not you want to cooperate to retrieve a star or compete to see who will reach it first is your decision! More info on Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker's sequel will be coming out soon, so stay tuned! Shovel Knight II Shovel Knight II (tentative title) is a planned successor to the indie game of the year. In comparison to the first game, Shovel Knight II will delve a little more into backstory and plot then before, as well as focus on having a larger and more likable cast. Similar to the first game, there's also plans for lots of extras as well in the forms of new modes, such as codes to make the game different, the ability to play as different characters after beating the main mode, and a multiplayer battle game! Shovel Knight II is still in early development, so more info will come as time passes. We hope to make a sequel that will live up to the greatness of the first game! Rainbow Rhythm Rainbow Rhythm is one of our newer IPs; if you couldn't tell by the name, it's a rhythm music game. Players will act and react as they try to move to the beat and reach the end of each level. The game features a small rabbit like protagonist who doesn't have a name just yet: in honor of the previous name of this game, though, we'll call him "Jr." So here's how the game works: as you're travelling through a stage, you'll find color coded music notes like the ones you see above. Each color corresponds to a button you must press to add to the beat. You'll also collect the music note to add to a tally, but I'll continue talking about that later. Each level also features its own gimmick that you might have to react to, such as rapidly mashing a button to push through a flowing river or quickly pressing a button to get through a quick draw or counterattack. At the end of the level, if you got a high enough percentage of beats, you'll pass through. Now, back to the music notes. While music notes are the main way of getting Beats, they also act as currency of some sort. You might need music notes to purchase a mandatory song or buy other classic songs from a shop. You might even find some more familiar tunes within the game! You can also use Music Notes to buy cute little costumes for Jr. These are aesthetic only but finding a good costume to go through a level with might make it that much more fun! If you're not as good at the game alone, you can also connect with friends to play multiplayer. Mulitplayer is a little different; players will split up and take an "instrument path" such as strings, drums, or horns. If you work together to get a good score, you'll make an orchestral piece! At the end of the level you'll reunite and add up everything you did. And if you're not as big of a fan with playing random levels, try the journey mode! It features a lengthy story with over 50 songs to go through as well as segments of other genres. It even includes a couple of difficult boss battles! More info on Rainbow Rhythm will be coming soon - we hope that you look forward to seeing more of the game! ColorBit Our final presentation here is something very new; in fact, the mere concept was conceived just days ago! We'd like to talk a little bit about Project ColorBit. In Project ColorBit, you'll control a small square like fellow as he makes his way through quick puzzles. The main gimmick is the fact that the protagonist can change his color. The protagonist can only walk on colored platforms if he is the same color as them; the only exception is the pink platforms. Each color also has an advantage in them. For example, yellow might let him walk through electricity, blue is the only one that lets him float in water, gray is stronger and can move larger objects, etc. Another thing about Project ColorBit is the ability to interact with the environment. Messing with the environment is another key way to get through levels. The main way to do this is to "Pixetize" into the background. In some areas, you might be able to morph into the background and move in 8 directions. This can be used to activate switches in the back or skip through sections. Pixetization isn't the only way to use the environment, however. You can always mess with stuff on the foreground as well. Some blocks might be tappable and retract into the background while other push forward, allowing you to Pixetize and get through a maze. You can turn switches to change the effects of things such as gravity or spin a wheel to rotate the entire level. You can even do something as simple as placing your finger on a dangerous object to cover it! The ability to mess with the level itself, along with the power to switch between 2 layers and many different colors with their own uses, makes for a very challenging game where you'll need to be smart and quick if you want to get the best times. Project Colorbit also will give your wits and creativity a chance to shine - a built in level creator will give you everything you'll need to make your own levels for people to try and solve out. From the colors that can be used to the elements of both foreground and background, almost nothing that you'd find in the game regularly will be impossible to make. Ideas for Project ColorBit are still a work in progress, so more info on it will be available later. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations